


"Gertrude is a human name, babe."

by 22CryzTitanium



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22CryzTitanium/pseuds/22CryzTitanium
Summary: Prompt 1 : Sanvers adopts Gertrude! They find a German Shepard puppy at the shelter and adopt her into the family. Maggie gets permission to train Gertrude as a police dog!





	"Gertrude is a human name, babe."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supersluthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersluthor/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. I hope you enjoy the fic :)  
> I didn't include Maggie asking permission from the police department cause I don't know the procedures and stuff so I wrote it into Maggie asking permission from Alex instead. Hopefully that's okay :)  
> (All grammar or vocabulary mistakes are totally on me, since English really isn't my first language, I'm sorryyy, but I do hope you enjoyed the fic :D)

Maggie did not expect this.

Yes, of course Maggie wants all those firsts she mentioned with Alex. She wants to go travel with her, get a new house, figure out how to load the dishwasher… She wants to experience all of those with Alex. She wants to get a dog, of course she does.

But she did not expect Alex to ask her about it so soon.

It had been a week ever since Alex was fully recovered from the incident. Maggie and J’onn had both insist that she took another two days off before going back to work on Monday, and while Alex isn’t always one to stay at home and do nothing, the offer of Maggie would stay home with her watching crappy TV and doing nothing had been too tempting for her to resist.

So here they are, on the couch with Alex’s head in Maggie’s lap, catching up with Brooklyn Nine-Nine.

Alex went on her phone while Maggie went to get ice-cream in the kitchen, scrolling through social media, even though most people would think they don’t have one.

“Hey babe? When are we gonna get a puppy?” Alex asked, while taking the tube of ice-cream from Maggie.

Maggie blinked once. “What?”

“Gertrude?” Alex reminds, showing her pictures of puppies that she came across.  

“So you were serious?”

“About getting a dog? Of course! Wait, did you not want one?”

Alex had always wanted a dog, but when she was young, she didn’t really have the time for a dog, and Eliza always said you need to take care of Kara. And then when she was older, she got in the DEO and of course she doesn’t have the time and the care for a dog. But now? Now she has a girlfriend, and she wants to have a puppy with her.

Maggie sat up straighter, “No, I mean, yes… I mean of course I want a dog with you, I want all those firsts with you, remember?”

“Mmhmm…” Alex nodded, relaxing a little.

Maggie shrugged, “I just didn’t expect you to want it so soon.” Maggie paused, “And I didn’t expect you to be serious about the name.”

Ale furrowed her brows, “What’s wrong with Gertrude?”

“Have you ever met a dog named Gertrude?”

“That makes our dog special!”

“Gertrude is a human name, babe.” Maggie laughs.

Alex pouts, “But I like the name.”

Maggie rolls her eyes but let it go nonetheless, she can never stand those puppy eyes and that pout. “We can discuss this later on. So, you wanna get a dog?” Maggie asked, “Like now?”

“I mean...sure?” Alex nods, a little uncertain. She wants it, but like now, now? Or like tomorrow now?

“Hmm…” Maggie hums and then thinks for a little bit, “Do you wanna go to the shelter tomorrow?” she asked.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to get one unless you want it too.”

Alex asks. Alex asks because she doesn’t want to force her girlfriend into doing something she doesn’t want to.

Maggie is quick to reassure her, “I want one. I just didn’t expect you to be wanting one so quickly, but I’m totally down okay? I promise.”

Alex smiles, and then she places a gentle kiss on Maggie’s lips. “I love you.”

* * *

 

They went to the shelter at the corner of the town first thing in the morning, having done their research about what, where, how, which, and why. It was a small little self-built shelter, with a big space for the dogs to run in at the back of it.

“So what are you ladies looking for?” The young owner, Jacob asks, while leading them into the shelter.

“We want a puppy, nothing younger than 2 months cause we don’t think we have the skills or knowledge to care for a puppy that young, and preferably a female.”

Jacob flash them a smile, “Follow me.”

He led them into the back of the shelter, “So this side of the shelter are mostly puppies, take a look and see if anyone of these cuties catches your eye.”

They walked around, looking at all the puppies in their cages, playing with toys, or chasing their tails. And then Alex came across one small German Shepard puppy. She was chasing her tail, running around in circles until she saw Alex. She stopped and came closer, tilting her head to the left a little.

An act that reminded Alex of a certain someone.

“Maggie.”

Maggie came, and then she looked at the puppy in the cage, she’s sitting down with her head still tilted to the left. “She is so cute.” She cooed.

Jacob smiled and then opened the cage, carrying the puppy out with his hands and then rubbing her ears. “We found her near a back alley, in a box freezing after a storm. She’s around 3 months old, but you should take note that she has a scar here, we’re not sure how she got it, but we’ve had it all checked up and she’s not affected by it.” He shows the scar near her left hip.

Maggie laughs, “Awww, look babe, she has a scar near her hip like you.” Alex giggles, taking the puppy from Jacob’s hand.

“Accident?” He asked, referring to Alex’s own scar.

“Something like that.” Alex laughs. She doesn’t want to retell the story of that time she went charging towards an alien to protect Supergirl, and got thrown across the street and through a window instead.  

The puppy wiggled herself in Alex’s arms, so she squat down and let her down the ground. The puppy started running around their legs, and trying to climb on Maggie. “She’s actually one of the more playful ones here, she’s a brat, but a cute one nonetheless.”

She stopped and looked up at Alex after a while, “Look at her! She has one ear up and the other one down, how?” Alex was smiling brightly, loving how playful and cute this little puppy is.

“Should we?” Alex looks at Maggie with her best puppy eyes.

Maggie laughs, “I guess we found Gertrude.”

“Gertrude?” Jacob raised an eyebrow with an amused smile.

“It’s ridiculous I know…” Maggie nodded and started following him to the front.

“HEY!”

* * *

 

They bought the essentials from the pet shelter as well, most part of the profit made were used to take care of the dogs there in the shelter. After half an hour, they were done and Alex was holding Gertrude in her arms.

Jacob hands Maggie the bag of stuff, “So, remember to not leave her alone for a long period, she won’t do well, and she’s one of the smartest, so start training her now. And also, she’ll need walks daily, and if possible bring her for runs too.”

Maggie shrugs, “That’s not a problem, this one goes for a run every morning.” She says, pointing at Alex who nods at Jacob.

“Ahhh, perfect. Well I hope you guys have a fun time with this one, take good care of her, and come back if you need more things or even just advice cause yes she’ll eventually start chewing on your heels.”

“We will, Jacob. Thank you so much.” They gave him a grateful nod and started heading out.

* * *

 

It has been five months, and Gertrude is having too many people spoiling her. Kara will buy her snacks almost every day, Lena of course would buy toys, and James and Winn would bring her out for night walks every time they come by.

“Kara no.” Maggie’s voice rang across the apartment.

“But-” Kara protested, but she didn’t even start her sentence and was cut off by Maggie, “No, Kara. I mean it.”

Kara pouts and pops the piece of donut into her mouth instead, “Sorry Gertrude. Your mom doesn’t allow snacks.” She says, making a face at Maggie when she walks out from the kitchen. Gertrude went padding over to Maggie, hoping to have some sort of food for her.

Maggie laughs, “I allow snacks, but dog snacks.” She says, picking up the pack of dog treats from the dining table, and feeding one to Gertrude, but not before a simple command of sit.

“You’re no fun.” Kara groans, and then plops down the couch next to Alex.

* * *

 

Maggie has been pacing around the living room for five minutes, Alex was busy reading a research paper done by another doctor in the DEO, something about Alien cancer?

“Alex I have something to ask you…” Maggie starts off, and Alex tensed, “Oh no…”

“It’s nothing bad I swear.” Maggie was quick to reassure her again.

Alex nodded and put down the research paper, “Okay...I’m listening…”

Maggie fidgets with the blanket corner, sitting down next to Alex. “So, Gertrude is 2 years old this year, and she’s been a great dog...do you think I can…” Maggie paused.

“What?”

“Are you okay with it if I say I wanna train her into a police dog?”

 “A police dog?” Alex asked.

Maggie nodded. “Yeah…is it a bad idea? I just feel like Gertrude would be such a good police dog, and then we can say the whole family works in law enforcement…Well, you’re kinda working in grey area, but hey, we can all be badass.” Maggie laughs.

Alex offers her a gentle smile, “You want to train her, and be her handler?”

Maggie nods, and then took a deep breath, “Yeah…It’s fine if you don’t want that, Gertrude is your baby after all.”

Alex scooted closer to Maggie, “Gertrude is your baby too. And I think you’d be a great team, maybe even better than us both together.” Alex teased.

Maggie laughs, “You know we’re the golden pair, no other team can make a better team than us two, Danvers.” Alex just kisses her on the lips, “So you’re okay with it?” Maggie asks again.

“As long as she pass all the tests and as long as you’re the handler.” Alex confirms.

“I love you so much Alex Danvers.”

“And I love you Maggie Sawyer.”

Gertrude came in the room and sat down right next to Alex’s leg, making a small whimpering sound. “We love you too Gertrude.”

The application and the training took some time, but eventually Gertrude graduated and became one of the best police dogs in National City, alongside one of the best handler, Maggie Sawyer. They’ve chased down bad guys, and they’ve found more drugs than Alex had seen in her life. Alex couldn’t be more proud of them.

 


End file.
